Vergib mir
by Tuline
Summary: Nach DOS. Legolas wird von den Orks gefangen genommen und nach Dol Guldur gebracht, wo er gefoltert wird. Tauriel findet ihn und so beginnt die Geschichte. One-shot, Ideensammlung. (Tauriel/Legolas)


Tauriel konnte es nicht fassen. So wie er aussah konnte er nicht noch am Leben sein...und alles wegen ihr. Ihr brachen die Tränen aus und sie kniete neben dem Prinzen nieder, der voller Blut und reglos, mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag. "Vergib mir mein Prinz...Legolas." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Plötzlich hustete er und drehte seinen Kopf um:"Tauriel...?" murmelte er schwach. Er lebte noch! Tauriel hätte am liebsten losgeschrieen und in umarmt. Er war aber sehr schwach und hatte offenbar große Schmerzen, denn seine Hand verkrampfte und er drückte ihre Hand so stark das es wehtat. Sie musste dringend etwas tun!

In dem Moment stürzte eine Gruppe Wachmänner herein, mit Thranduil vorne dran und sie wurde von ihm weggerissen und knallte gegen die Wand. Alles wurde schwarz um sie.

Als sie aufwachte war sie in einer Zelle. Sie brauchte ein paar Momente um sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern, dann wusste sie alles wieder. Ging es Legolas gut? Sie bemerkte das die Wachen diesesmal ihre Schlüssel entfernt hatten also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als tatenlos dazusitzen. Keiner der Wachen durfte mit ihr sprechen, nur einmal erzählte ihr Darlion, einer der jüngeren Wachen, dass es dem Prinzen gut ging und er schnell genesen würde aber dass sie als Veräterin angesehen wurde da sie den Prinz ermorden wollte. Tauriel schaute dabei entsetz aus aber Darlion sah sie nur entschuldigend an und verschwand dann wieder.

Dann vergingen wieder Wochen in denen Tauriel aus Langweile und Wut fast umkam. Dann, es müssten zwei Monate vergangen sein, kam ein Bote zu ihr mit der Nachricht der Prinz wolle sie sehen und sie wurde von Wachen in seine Gemächer geführt.

Als sie ankamen, schickte er die Wachen weg, auch wenn die sich erst sträubten. Tauriel kniete vor dem Prinzen nieder, senkte ihren Kopf so tief es geht und sagte:" Vergebe mir, mein Prinz...ich weiß das es meine Schuld war das die Orks dich mitgenommen haben, aber glaube mir, ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich zu töten." Legolas stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, dann drehte er sich nach einer Weile zu ihr um und sagte kalt:" Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Es ist gut dass du deine Schuld im ersten Teil einsiehst, aber warum sollte ich dir im zweiten Teil glauben, und nicht meinem Vater, der mich gerettet hat? Du wirst ab jetzt für immer eine Gefangene sein, so sehr es mir auch leid tut, denn wir waren einmal Freunde." Als sie aufblickte sah sie seine Wut, aber auch seine Verständnislosigkeit in seinen eisblauen Augen. Sie starrte ihn an, er starrte sie an, drehte sich aber dann um um rief die Wachen, die sie wieder zurück in die Zelle brachten. Dort konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten und fing an zu weinen. Es war gut zu sehen dass es ihm wieder gut ging, aber die Wut in seinen Augen, seine Enttäuschung machte sie traurig. Und sie war wütend auf sich selber, denn wenn sie nicht den Zwerg geheilt hätte wäre er nicht verschleppt worden. Aber dann wäre der Zwerg gestorben... Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es war aussichtslos.

Legolas ging die ganze Sache nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte sie ihm dass antun...wo er sie doch..nein, er durfte jetzt noch weniger als vorher so an sie denken, aber...Er wollte nicht so richtig Glauben dass sie ihn umbringen wollte...und ihr Blick sah so...verzweifelt aus als sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Und dann war dort auch noch dieses Gefühl dass sie irgendwas getan hatte...das irgendwie nicht so richtig zur Mordgeschichte passen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was in Dol Guldur geschehen ist seit er dort bei der Folter in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Sein Vater hatte gesagt dass er Tauriel bis Dol Guldur gefolgt ist, sich die Truppe durch Orks durchgeschlagen hat, und dann Tauriel mit einem Dolch vor ihm kniend vorgefunden hat, bereit zuzuschlagen. Aber an sowas konnte er sich nicht erinnern...stattdessen... Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das was passiert ist. Tauriel ist nicht geflohen um ihn umzubringen, wie sein Vater gesagt hat...sie wollte ihn retten. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, hat sie angefangen zu weinen, sich entschuldigt und sogar seine Hand genommen, was für ihn eine Erleichterung war, dann wurde sie weggerissen. Er musste schlucken. Sein Vater hatte ihn angelogen! Er musste sofort zu Tauriel.

Tauriel hörte durch ihre Tränen wie die Zelle aufgeschlossen wurde, bestimmt ein Wächter, ihr war das aber egal. Doch da setzte sich jemand neben sie und legte seinen Arm auf ihren Rücken. Sie schaute auf und sah verwundert das es Legolas war."Vergib mir..." murmelte sie nochmal. Legolas richtete sich auf, nahm seinen Arm weg und sagte bitter:"Tauriel, warum bist du bei dem Zwerg geblieben, und bist nicht nachgekommen, wie du es versprochen hast? Ist er dir wichtiger als ich?"-"Nein, Legolas... aber er lag im Sterben...und ich konnte ihn nicht einfach dalassen...danach bin ich dir gefolgt, auch wenn es schon zu spät war... Es tut mir leid." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Und was wenn ich gestorben wäre?"-"Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Als du dort dalagst dachte ich für einen Moment du wärest...tot.., es war schrecklich, alles ist meine Schuld. Aber ich wollte dich nie umbringen."-"Das glaube ich dir jetzt." Er schwieg für einen Moment."Tauriel, es ist nicht nur deine Schuld. Auch ich denke im Nachhinein dass ich meine Kräfte überschätzt habe... Aber eigentlich liegt die Schuld nur bei den Orks. Weine nicht."Sie sah zu ihm auf und sah jetzt dass eine Narbe sich über sein ganzes Gesicht erstreckte. "Es muss...schrecklich gewesen sein"-"Es ist nicht die einzige, aber sie werden weg gehen." Tauriel wusste nicht warum sie dass machte, aber sie nahm ihre Hand und strich mit ihr über die Narbe. Legolas starrte sie an, machte aber nichts.

Warum macht sie das? Legolas Haut brannte dort wo sie ihn berührt hatte, und er war froh dass es in der Zelle etwas dunkel war, sodass sie nicht bemerkte dass er rot wurde. Nach einer Weile in der sich beide nur in die Augen schauten stand Legolas schließlich auf und sagte:"Nun, ich muss mit meinem Vater reden. Aber vorher bringe ich dich in dein Zimmer." Als sie rausgingen hielt er ihren Anblick nicht aus, und auch wenn er wusste das sowas sich für einen Prinzen nicht gehörte, umarmte er sie einfach fest. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie sich zwar anspannte aber seine Umarmung erwiderte. Da wusste er dass er ihr verziehen hatte. Legolas könnte noch ewig so dastehen, aber sie löste die Umarmung und er brachte sie schweigend in ihr Quartier.

Am Abend kam Legolas grimmig zu ihr ins Zimmer und erklärte, er hätte seinen Vater überredet sie freizulassen, allerdings wollte er noch mit ihr sprechen. "Sei vorsichtig, ich habe mich mit ihm...gestritten, er hat schlechte Laune."

Der König hatte in der Tat schlechte Laune, er sah wütend aus und sprach noch kälter als immer:"Du fragst dich warum ich diese Geschichte über dich verbreitet habe? Erstens wollte ich dich für deine Treulosigkeit in letzter Zeit bestrafen, zweitens, und das ist wichtiger, wollte ich dich von meinem Sohn fernhalten. Deswegen wirst du dich von ihm auch jetzt von ihm fernhalten und nur das nötigste mit ihm sprechen, am besten gar nicht, hast du mich verstanden? Und du darfst zwar in der Waldlandwache bleiben, aber Kapitän bist du nicht mehr, Ariaton hat das übernommen. Jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Augen!" Tauriel verbeugte sich noch einmal, dann verschwand sie schnell. Von dem König der sie damals in der Festung aufgenommen hat als sie noch klein war und ihre Eltern von Orks umgebracht worden sind war nichts mehr übrig.

Sie war froh nicht mehr eine Gefangene zu sein und das Legolas nicht mehr wütend auf sie zu sein schien, aber sie hatte jetzt den Zorn des Königs auf sich gezogen. Und dann muss ausgerechnet Ariaton Hauptmann der Wache werden, wo sie ihn doch hasste da er keine Möglichkeit ausließ sie zu verhöhnen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen eigentlich ganz normal, sie trainierte und war auf Patrouille, aber man merkte dass einige Elben, auch wenn verkündet worden ist dass sie unschuldig ist, sie immer noch als Veräterin ansahen und über sie tuschelten, und Ariatons Beleidigungen wurden schlimmer. Das alles aber versuchte sie so gut es geht zu ignorieren, und einige,mit denen sie sich gut verstand, entschuldigten sich bei sich ihr und machten ihr Mut.

Jedoch musste sie versuchen Legolas aus dem Weg zu gehen, der aber versuchte mit ihr zu reden.

Nach einigen Tagen schaffte er es sie abzupassen und als er sie zur Rede stellte sagte sie genervt:"Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Zu spät bemerkte sie was sie gerade zu wem gesagt hatte und wollte zur Entschuldigung ansetzten aber er drehte sich um und rannte weg. Sie spürte Gewissensbisse, immerhin hatte sie es ihm zu verdanken dass sie nicht für ewig gefangen ist, aber so musste sie ihm nicht mehr aus den Weg gehen...

Legolas war wütend, sehr wütend. Wie konnte sie nur nachdem was er für sie gemacht hatte so mit ihm sprechen? Irgendetwas musste dort nicht stimmen... Am Abend beschloss er, wie immer wenn er nachdenken musste oder sonst was, auf das Trainingsgelände zu gehen und alleine zu trainieren. Als er jedoch dort ankam bemerkte er dass dort schon jemand da war. Tauriel, sie trainierte mit dem Rücken zu ihm mit ihrem Schwert. Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf. Er holte sein Schwert hervor und schlug es gegen ihres. Sie blickte nur kurz überrascht, dann lieferten sich die beiden einen Kampf. Sie waren sich ebenbûrtig, allerdings kämpfte er angetrieben von seiner Wut ohne müde zu werden, und als sie für einen kurzen Moment innehielt, schnlitzte er ihr den Arm auf. Tauriel stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Legolas schaute erschrocken auf das was er getan hatte. Schnell riss er ein Stück Stoff von seinem Ärmel ab und band es ihr um die Schnittwunde."Es tut mir leid, aber ich war so wütend auf dich wegen dem was du heute gesagt hast. Warum hast du das getan?"-" Es tut mir leid wegen heute, aber..."Sie drehte sich weg."Was aber?" Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, sie schubste ihn aber wieder weg. "Tauriel, ich befehle dir mir zu sagen was los ist? Was gehst du von mir weg?" Sie schwieg. Er nahm sie an beiden Schultern und drehte sie zu sich so das sie sich nicht wieder wegdrehen konnte." Der König hat mir befohlen sich von dir fernzuhalten und nicht mit dir zu sprechen" sagte sie dann." Und warum sagst du mir dass nicht gleich?"Und schon zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit umarmte er sie, er wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er wollte es ihr sagen... Aber sie löste die Umarmung sofort. "Legolas, das geht nicht"-"Was geht nicht? Liebst du diesen verdammten Zwerg? Sag mir das in die Augen, Tauriel, und ich werde dich für immer in Ruhe lassen" Jetzt konnte Tauriel das Problem ein für alle mal lösen, aber sie konnte nicht. Stattdessen umarmte jetzt sie ihn. Legolas könnte vor Freude in die Luft springen. Doch Tauriel flüsterte:"Ich liebe dich, Legolas, aber dein Vater wird es nicht erlauben, gerade jetzt wo er so wütend auf mich jetzt..."-"Mir ist es aber egal was er in dieser Angelegenheit sagt, mein Herz gehört einzig und allein dir."-"Ich bin deiner aber nicht würdig, du bist der Prinz des Waldlandreiches, und ich bin eine niedere Silvanelbe. Tut mir leid aber das geht nicht." Sie machte kehrt und rannte davon.

Legolas wusste wo er sie finden würde und folgte ihr. Sie saß tatsächlich unter einer alten Eiche, wo sie öfters saß und die Sterne beobachtete, wie auch jetzt. Sie wusste es nicht aber aber er hatte sie schon öfters beobachtet wenn sie hier saß. Als er näher kam sah er dass sie sich den blutigen Arm hielt, also riss er noch ein Stück Stoff ab und verband ihr den Arm dieses mal besser. "Du bist als einzige meiner würdig" sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. "Du solltest zu einem Heiler gehen" Als sie den Kopf schüttelte meinte er:" Du solltest nicht immer alles verstecken, Tauriel" Sie lächelte. Legolas liebte ihr Lächeln. "Bitte Tauriel, lass uns zusammen sein, meinetwegen kann es erst auch heimlich sein, aber lass mich dich lieben..." Er versuchte es ein letztes Mal. "Na gut, Mellon-nîn." Tauriel gab endlich ihren Gefühlen nach. " Aber lass uns reingehen, ich friere."-"Ich bezweifle dass wir durch geschlossene Tore reinkommen, aber..." Er rutschte näher zu ihr ran, legte seinen Umhang auf beide und schlang dann seine Arme um sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren wunderschönen rotbraunen Haaren. So schliefen sie ein, und zu ihrem Glück kam kein Ungetier in der Nacht zu ihnen.

Am Morgen weckte Legolas Tauriel sanft:"Wach auf, wir müssen zurück die Pflichten rufen" Er zog sie zu sich hoch. "Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas machen" sagte er, küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich und sie erwiderte. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal fest, dann mussten sich auch schon zurück gehen, jeder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.


End file.
